Pareja Perfecta
by Crimela
Summary: La experiencia de obtener sus primeras varitas. Cómo obtuvieron sus varitas Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**. ¿Cómo están? Les presento un oneshot de Draco y Hermione. Espero les entretenga :)

Summary: Así como Ollivander no olvida un rostro. Ningún niño, sin importar su sangre, olvida el día en que compró su primera varita.

Summary 2: Hermione y Draco, a la edad de once años, comparten la experiencia de obtener su primera varita.

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pareja perfecta<span>**

_._

_"Al comenzar mi carrera, cuando veía a mi padre esforzarse con materiales de mala calidad para el centro de las varitas, tales como pelo de kelpie, concebí la ambición de descubrir los centros de más calidad y trabajar solo con ellos cuando me llegara la hora de hacerme cargo del negocio familiar. Y eso es lo que he hecho". _Garrick Ollivander.

.

La campanilla del fondo de la tienda volvió a sonar cuando Hermione entró, detrás de la estricta profesora. Escuchó silenciosa los saludos que la señora MacGonagall ofrecía a las únicas dos personas presentes, un anciano y una mujer, que le respondieron con confianza y amabilidad.

—Señorita Granger, pase por favor—habló MacGonagall. Temerosa, por la picazón que se había acomodado en su nuca al entrar, Hermione dio tres pasos al frente, no necesitaba dar más para estar cerca.

—¿Primera varita, eh?—preguntó el anciano con una amable sonrisa en el rostro. La chiquilla sonrió emocionada, dejando entrever sus dientes de enfrente, un poco largos, para su rostro pequeño.

—Hoy he tenido un día interesante—habló el hombre mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, antes de decidirse a examinar a la niña, habló con las dos mujeres mayores—Profesora, le comentaba a Narcissa que Harry Potter estuvo aquí, muy curioso. Juzgue usted, un muchacho destinado a grandes cosas, con los mismos ojos de Lily, le decía a Cissy. Salió de aquí con la varita gemela de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado—.

Hermione prestó atención a la conversación, había tenido el tiempo suficiente, y, sobretodo, gracias a un libro que la señora MacGonagall le había prestado, conocía la historia de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Por lo que aquella conversación le atraía, lo mismo que las ropas que usaban y sus extrañas varas de madera, que guardaba en los bolsillos de las túnicas.

MacGonagall frunció el ceño, adquiriendo una postura un poco rígida, para su ya estricto semblante. Prefirió guardar silencio.

El anciano, Ollivander, dirigió sus orbes plateados a Hermione, nuevamente, le sonrió amable y aclaró:—Pero no hay dos varitas iguales—.

—Como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales—terminó la niña, sin poder evitar participar en aquella conversación, tan fuera de lo común, para su mundo. Tres adultos conversando sobre magia, como si fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo.

Tanto Ollivander como MacGonagall se mostraron satisfechos con el conocimiento de la niña. Narcissa la observó con atención, prestándole atención a los gestos y a las claras señales de su procedencia no mágica.

—No siempre fue así—murmuró Ollivander, puso su mano en el brazo de la mujer rubia y le sonrió, después se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione, contó:—La madre de Narcissa—golpeó suavemente el brazo de la mujer—Me rogó que incluyera un colmillo de serpiente como núcleo de su varita. Mi padre habría aceptado, pero yo no. La constancia de la magia solo se logra con tres sustancias mágicas, la correcta selección de madera y el talento del mago o bruja—.

La mujer, de ojos añil, se dirigió a la niña, le sonrió amable, al tiempo que sacaba por el alto cuello de su túnica esmeralda, una cadenilla plateada que sostenía un óvalo de alguna aleación metálica.

—Una inventora aceptó construirle esto a mi madre con la potente magia del colmillo—Hermione supo que se trataba de un relicario, la mujer se lo acercó para que pudiera observar mejor. Un perfecto óvalo plateado, de unos tres centímetros de largo, con un punto negro en el centro. Si observaba el punto negro y entrecerraba un poco los ojos, como no tardó en descubrir, se revelaba una especie de lente.

A través del lente, podía observarse una luz plateada, como una neblina densa, que se agitaba en el interior del óvalo. Si observaba con más atención, podía ver una sombras entre el humo plateado, que poco a poco adquirieron la figura de tres mujeres. La más pequeña, en cuanto se encontró siendo observada, corrió a refugiarse tras su hermana mayor, una joven de cabello rebelde, que le sonrió ampliamente, sin que su aspecto agresivo se suavizara. No tardó en aparecer la otra hermana, con gran parecido a la mayor, que la saludó amable agitando un pañuelo.

Hermione observó un segundo más aquella magia, las niñas se cansaron de saludar y volvieron a sus tareas. Maravillada recuperó la postura y una sonrisa amplia se acomodó en su rostro, no dejaba de asombrarse por aquel mundo. Se prometió a sí misma que aprendería a hacer aquella magia. Sin saber a quién mirar, si a su próxima profesora para decirle con la mirada que necesitaba aprender a hacer eso, o a la hermosa mujer de ojos azules, para agradecerle aquella vista. Ella quería tener un recuerdo así.

Ollivander interrumpió la ensoñación de la niña:

—Yo jamás pulverizaría un elemento mágico para hacer una varita, ni usaría algún tipo de metal. Una varita Ollivander será de madera, siempre. Yo usaré cualquier planta con tallo de madera para fabricar varitas—Hermione asintió emocionada, mientras Narcissa volvía a guardar su relicario.

—¿Con qué mano usas la varita?—.

—La derecha—respondió rápidamente.

La campanilla volvió a sonar cuando un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo entró a la ya pequeña estancia. Hermione lo miró con atención, debía tener su misma edad y tenía un gran parecido con la mujer rubia que los acompañaba.

—Buenas tardes—saludó cortésmente el muchacho.

—Draco querido, ¿recuerdas al Señor Ollivander?—. El muchacho asintió y lo saludó con respeto.

—Te presento a la profesora MacGonagall, será tu profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, y a la señorita, también es su primer año—continuó Narcissa.

El niño, bajo el atento ojo de su madre, se dirigió a las dos mujeres y las saludó, dando muestras de su buena educación. La profesora MacGonagall tan solo pronunció un escueto: -Señor Malfoy-. Mientras que Hermione le sonrió amistosa.

—Se parece mucho al padre. Ya recuerdo, 30 centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de olmo. Una varita elegante—Draco sonrió ansioso. Después de una escoba, lo que más deseaba era su varita.

Ollivander se dirigió a los dos niños.

—¿Con qué mano usas la varita?—.

Draco guardó silencio, en espera de que la niña respondiera, sin saber que la pregunta era dirigida a él.

—La derecha—repitió atropelladamente Hermione, al notar que el niño esperaba su respuesta, para contestar.

—La derecha—respondió al instante Draco.

—Muy bien—los ojos grises se clavaron en Draco y después en Hermione, los miró fijamente y sacó otra cinta métrica de su bolsillo. Al instante, ambos chicos se mantenían firmes con la barbilla en alto, mientras las cintas métricas se movían solas, tomándoles medidas a todo el cuerpo. Ninguno pudo evitar la sonrisilla que se les escapó cuando les midieron la distancia entre sus pómulos y la cinta métrica les acarició la nariz.

Mientras Ollivander buscaba entre los estantes, donde cientos de cajitas se acomodaban ordenadamente hasta el techo. De vez en cuando, se levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo, al roce de las ágiles manos de Ollivander.

—Probaré primero con el señor Malfoy—aclaró el anciano, con su voz amable, cuando regresó con dos cajitas en las manos. Colocó una tras el mostrador y le tendió la otra al señor Malfoy. Hermione asintió, y trató de ocultar la decepción que le producía no ser la primera, pero se consoló pensando qué podría ver cómo funcionaba. La que no pudo ocultar su molestia, fue la profesora MacGonagall, quien no tenía suficiente tiempo para esperar por la varita de un niño mimado.

—Nervio de corazón de dragón y madera de olmo, algo rígida, 24 centímetros—Draco levantó la mano lleno de emoción, Hermione notó como el cabello de la nuca del niño se erizaba y no pudo evitar emocionarse más. Obviamente, se trataba de un niño que había crecido con la magia a su alrededor, si la varita lo emocionaba de aquella manera quería decir que era algo realmente importante. Algo realmente mágico, y ella formaría parte de todo ese mundo. Tan solo necesitaba su varita. Deseó que el niño encontrara pronto su varita.

Draco puso sus dedos largos y delgados en la varita, no había terminado de sujetarla, cuando Ollivander se la arebató.

—No, definitivamente no—murmuró Ollivander.

Draco miró con incredulidad a su madre, que le sonrió comprensiva. Después, los ojos plateados del niño se dirigieron a los mieles de Hermione.

—¿Tienes algún compromiso después? Esto puede tardar—susurró, para que solo la chiquilla escuchara.

—¿Qué sentiste?—preguntó la niña de cabello castaño con emoción contenida.

—Nada. No tuve tiempo, creo—.

Ollivander interrumpió la charla:

—Endrino, como tu madre, y nervio de corazón de dragón, 30 centímetros—.

Draco sonrió triunfal y se dispuso a tomar la varita, nuevamente al tomarla, Ollivander se la arrebató.

—No. Prueba esta, tejo y nervio de corazón de dragón, flexible y 23 centímetros—.

—La tercera es la vencida—sonrió Draco y tomó con firmeza la varita. No había terminado de entrecerrar su puño cuando Ollivander ya le había quitado la varita.

—Muy bien, encontraremos la tuya, chico. Todo mago tiene una varita. Me he encargado de encontrarle dueño a todas mis varitas, y he encontrado la pareja perfecta a todos los miembros de las familias Malfoy y Black—.

Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda con aquellas palabras. Si costaba tanto encontrarle una varita a un niño de conocido linaje mágico, ¿cuánto más costaría con ella?, siendo la primera de su familia en tener magia, hija de muggles, como le habían explicado.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos la tuya. Nunca ha salido un cliente sin una varita de este local—le dijo el anciano a Hermione al notar el temor de la chiquilla. La castaña lanzó una mirada suplicante a MacGonagall, esperaba no estarle haciendo perder el tiempo. Su mirada, Narcissa Malfoy la comprendió, porque habló en cuanto Ollivander se marchó de nuevo a los estantes.

—Si gusta puedo vigilar a la niña. No saldremos de aquí hasta que los dos encuentren su varita, si usted no ha llegado, profesora, nos podrá encontrar en Florean Fortescue—.

—Muchas gracias, Señora Malfoy. No tardaré diez minutos. Señorita Granger, le ruego espere con la familia Malfoy—la chiquilla asintió agradecida.

Cuando la campanilla volvió a sonar, debido a la salida de la profesora, Ollivander probaba dos varitas más con Draco, las cuales arrebató casi al instante.

—¿Quieres decir algo?—preguntó Ollivander de pronto, terminó de guardar la última varita en su caja. Hermione llevaba al menos tres minutos, moviéndose intranquila, abría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Un claro comportamiento de que necesitaba decir algo.

—Oh, sí. Disculpe, creo que no es la madera. Ha probado diversas maderas, pero siempre el mismo núcleo—dijo la chiquilla, y no pudo evitar sonar marisabidilla, lanzó una mirada preocupada a Draco, temiendo que el niño se tomara a mal su comentario. Sin embargo, el chiquillo le sonrió y apoyó su tesis.

Ollivander volvió a clavar sus orbes plateados en ambos chicos, sonrió ampliamente. Se dirigió a Narcissa:

—¿Qué crees, Cissy?—.

—Puede tener razón—Narcissa ladeó el rostro pensativa, observó a su hijo, tan parecido al padre, y observó a la niña, de ojos inteligentes e inquietos. Si algo valía la pena era una varita de Ollivander, tan solo deseaba que su hijo encontrara una buena compañera.

—Muy bien—exclamó Ollivander, Hermione respiró tranquila.

—Ya me estaba cansado de esto, has tenido una gran idea—le murmuró Draco a la chiquilla.

—Yo ya quiero mi varita, también—.

—La tendremos, y después iremos por helado, le pediré a mi padre que nos compre la copa más grande—.

Ollivander tardó más de lo normal en regresar.

—Hoy he tenido un buen día—dijo al llegar al mostrador—Prueba esto, Draco—le tendió una varita muy atractiva—Saúco y pluma de ave fénix, muy rara—sonrió.

Por primera vez, Draco pudo sostener una varita por más de dos segundos. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada y aunque la agitó con gran arte, se sintió tonto. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, temía estar haciendo el ridículo ante su madre y ante aquella chiquilla de mirada inteligente.

—No creo que sea esta—murmuró con algo de temor y decepción.

—No, no, no lo es. Pero es interesante. Volveré en un instante—.

—¿Qué será lo interesante? Yo empiezo a frustrarme—murmuró Draco, nuevamente para que solo la niña de cabello castaño escuchara.

Draco probó dos varitas más cuyo núcleo era la pluma de ave fénix, y fue él mismo quien sugirió probar el pelo de unicornio. Ollivander sonrió contento y rebuscó entre sus varitas de pelo de unicornio. Después de cuatro intentos de varita con aquel núcleo, Ollivander exclamó:

—Este día ha sido muy curioso—se volvió a Hermione—¿Qué me tendrás tu por mostrar?—la chiquilla casi saltó del susto, cuando Ollivander se acercó mucho a ella.

—Ya regreso—murmuró, reanudó la búsqueda en los estantes mientras repetía:—Un muy buen día—. Regresó con una cajita y al llegar al mostrador, sacó la que había guardado cuando empezaron a probar las de Draco.

—Muy bien. Madera de espino, pelo de unicornio, 25, 4 centímetros, elástica—enseñó una caja, donde entre la tela púrpura reposaba una elegante varita oscura.—Madera de vid, nervio de corazón de dragón—la otra cajita que había estado escondida tras el mostrador, guardaba una hermosa varita café.

Hermione dio saltitos emocionada. Ollivander les tendió las varitas. Ambos las tomaron y con ágiles movimientos la elevaron y siguieron un trazo diagonal, desde sus cabezas, hasta sus caderas.

Hermione supo qué era la magia. Comprendió su capacidad y la habilidad que se guardaba en su interior. Su olor, su textura. El calor, que inició en la punta de sus dedos, le recorrió el cuerpo, sintió aquella pieza de madera, como si una fuera una parte de ella misma. Una ligera brisa salió de la punta, sus rizos se movieron agitados. Las luces doradas que lanzó se mezclaron con las plateadas que lanzó la varita de su compañero.

Aquel espectáculo de simple y pura magia, quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria de aquellos niños. Aquel día, una niña que siempre creyó en la magia como un cuento de niños, y un niño inmerso en el mundo mágico y bajo la estricta educación anti-muggle, sintieron lo mismo. Porque la picazón en la nuca, el deseo de tener una varita, la emoción por el inicio de clases, era el sentimiento de la magia.

Draco intentó volver a agitar su varita, pero Ollivander lo impidió, recordándole con severidad la prohibición que los menores tenían para hacer magia. Con algo de desagrado, Draco entregó su varita para que la empacaran.

—Ya tendremos tiempo en el colegio—murmuró Hermione para animar la mala cara que había hecho el niño al tener que entregar su "juguete" nuevo. Draco le sonrió.

—Curioso—murmuró Ollivander, de nuevo se dirigió a Hermione—Desde que entraste supe que tendrías una varita de madera de vid, ellas avisan cuando su dueña entra. Lo he comprobado, he aquí la prueba. Nervio de corazón de dragón y madera de vid, una varita grandiosa, muy noble, con la punta puesta en propósitos elevados—Hermione sonrió agradecida, elevando su barbilla. Sentía que las cosas adquirían sentido.

—Y esta es la primera vez que entrego una varita de pelo de unicornio a un Malfoy o a un Black—explicó Ollivander, miró al niño con insistencia, con aquellos enormes ojos plateados—El espino produce varitas contradictorias, bastante compleja—Draco arrugó la nariz, en señal de molestia—Por eso solo le daría una varita de espino a alguien con verdadero talento—.

Los dos niños compartieron amplias sonrisas, contentos con sus nuevas adquisiciones y deseosos de entrar al colegio. Los ojos de ambos brillaban de la misma manera, aún las luces doradas y plateadas bailaban en sus pensamientos.

—Debes ser más Malfoy y Black que yo, nervio de corazón de dragón—sonrió Draco por lo bajo. Su madre ayudaba a empacar las dos varitas, para agrado del niño, cambió el terciopelo púrpura, por uno verde.

La campanilla volvió a sonar, la profesora MacGonagall entró. Felicitó a ambos niños por la obtención de sus primeras varitas, los chicos sonrieron orgullosos.

—¿Por qué andas con una profesora del colegio?—mientras los adultos conversaban, preguntó el niño, mirándola suspicaz, le parecía inteligente, además había encontrado su varita a la primera.

—Mis padres no pudieron acompañarme—respondió la muchacha.

—¿Qué hacen tus padres?—preguntó interesado. Era la primera persona que conocía que sus padres no lo acompañaban a hacer las compras para el colegio. Recordó la conversación que tuvo cuando probaba su uniforme—¿Están muertos?—.

—Oh, no. Tenían trabajo—.

Pagaron los siete galeones y recibieron con agrado la cajita envuelta. Se despidieron del señor Ollivander y salieron.

—Granger, Hermione—se presentó la niña en cuanto salieron, le tendió su mano libre con amabilidad.

—Malfoy, Draco—respondió él, alzó una ceja un poco contrariado, Hermione lo miró con atención—Debo consultar con mi madre—dijo él—No conozco ese apellido—.

—Bueno, yo no conozco el tuyo—respondió Hermione con la misma cautela.

—Es extraño. Tienes buena magia—murmuró Draco, examinándola con atención. Obviamente, era inglesa, de padres ingleses. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos claros, su buena postura y educación. Sabía de varitas y de sustancias mágicas, debía ser inteligente. Su madre lo llamó, a lo lejos se acercaba la figura de un hombre elegante de cabello largo, del mismo color que el del hijo. Draco observó a su padre y después a Hermione, cambió su expresión, habló visiblemente ofendido:—No eres de nuestra clase—.

Hermione lo miró sin alcanzar a comprender las palabras ni el repentino enojo del niño, creyó que había hecho un nuevo amigo, que no entraría sola al colegio. Sin embargo, el rostro del niño había cambiado, los labios se habían contraído y los ojos destilaban desprecio.

—Ojalá no asistas a Hogwarts, la gente como tú no debe estudiar con nosotros. No conoces nuestras costumbres—.

Hermione lo vio marchar, sin moverse de su lugar, sin apartar la mirada, ni bajar su barbilla. Extrañada por el comportamiento del niño, mas no amedrentada. Ya se verían en el colegio...

Fin.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que se hayan entretenido.<p>

Es un pequeño fic inspirado en una viñeta de mi otro fic "nulla poena sine iudicium", en el que Narcissa comenta sobre la primera varita de Draco (próx cap). Las historias son diferentes, pero cuando escribía una, dije: hey, ¿qué pasaría si Hermione hubiera estado con Draco en ese momento? y nació esto. :)

Un fic muy, muy relacionado con las propiedades mágicas de las que habla el propio Ollivander y me parece están en Pottermore. *Aún no recibo mi correo de bienvenida, me siento marginada :(.

En todo caso, es una lectura interesante; si no la han leído, no les molestan los spoilers y les gusta el tema de la varitología (:p) las invito a que le den una búsqueda por google.

Por mi parte, les dejó un copy paste de lo que dice el texto sobre las varitas de espino y de vid, las maderas de Draco y Hermione, que creo son tremedamente reveladoras.

**Apreciaría en sobremanera cualquier comentario que tengan que hacer sobre el fic, me gustaría saber qué les pareció, por lo que están invitadísimas a dejar un review. :)**

Muchas gracias por la lectura, espero que estén muy bien! y que les haya gustado! saluudos!

ESPINO

_El fabricante de varitas Gregorovitch escribió sobre el espino que con él se produce una varita extraña y contradictoria, tan llena de paradojas como el árbol que la produjo, cuyas hojas y flores sanan pero cuyas ramas cortadas huelen a muerte. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con las conclusiones de Gregorovitch, los dos coincidimos en que las varitas de espino son complejas e intrigantes en su naturaleza, como los dueños con los que funcionan mejor. A las varitas de espino se les da particularmente bien la magia curativa, pero también los maleficios. He observado que la varita de espino se siente cómoda con las naturalezas que están en conflicto o con un mago o una bruja que está pasando por un periodo de agitación. Sin embargo, el espino no es fácil de controlar, y solo se me ocurriría poner una varita de espino entre las manos de un mago o una bruja de comprobado talento, o podría haber peligrosas consecuencias. Las varitas de espino tienen una peculiaridad: si sus hechizos no se saben controlar bien pueden volverse contra el que los hace._

VID

_Los druidas consideraban que cualquier planta con un tallo de madera era un árbol, y la vid produce varitas de una naturaleza tal, que me siento honrado de poder continuar esta antigua tradición. Las varitas de vid se encuentran entre los tipos menos comunes y me intriga notar que sus dueños son casi siempre los magos o brujas que buscan un propósito más elevado, que tienen una visión que va más allá de lo ordinario y frecuentemente sorprenden a aquellos que piensan que los conocen mejor. Las varitas de vid parecen estar fuertemente atraídas hacia las personalidades complejas y en mi opinión son más sensibles que cualquier otra cuando se trata de detectar instantáneamente una posible combinación. Fuentes fidedignas dicen que estas varitas pueden producir efectos mágicos con la mera entrada en la habitación de un dueño apropiado, y yo mismo he sido testigo de este fenómeno en mi propia tienda._

Hasta la próxima!

:)


	2. Compañera, mágica

**Hola. ¿Cómo están? :)**

Esta continuación trata de cómo Rose, Scorpius y Albus encuentran sus primeras varitas... tiene la misma línea que el "oneshot" anterior, estoy algo emocionado, porque me cuesta mucho continuar historias *las musas siempre me abandonan* y bueno, espero sea de su agrado.

Como dice Úrsula Iguarán en Cien años de soledad, _el tiempo no pasa, sino que da vueltas en redondo_.

* * *

><p>-Gerrick Ollivander es el señor Ollivander que conocemos.<p>

-Gaillard Ollivander es su hijo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, y demás, no me pertenece. El dato de las varitas está tomado de la página de Pottermore.

* * *

><p><span>Pareja Perfecta<span>

—Rose—murmuró el anciano Gerrick Ollivander, la espalda se había doblado por la edad y del pelo blanco y delgado quedaba poco, el rostro apenas le había cambiado —¿A caso madera de espino?

La chiquilla sonrió, se acercó más al amplio mostrador, donde habían ilustraciones de árboles y de hermosos ejemplares de unicornios, pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención de la niña eran las muchas cajitas que se apilaban tras las espaldas de los dos dependientes de la nueva tienda Ollivander's.

Desde que Gaillard Ollivander se había hecho cargo del negocio de la familia, lo había mejorado notablemente. Si bien, le había quitado un poco el secretismo y misterio que en el antiguo local de su padre se respiraba, ahora era mucho más cómodo permanecer allí sin tener que aguantar el polvo y el espacio reducido.

Lo cierto es que Gerrick Ollivander nunca prestó mucha atención a aquellos detalles, él tan solo necesitaba un lugar donde alcanzar fácilmente sus varitas, no importaba si había polvo o no. Además, sus clientes solían salir tan satisfechos con la nueva adquisición que pronto olvidaban las incomodidades.

—Y tú, tienes los ojos de tu abuela—se dirigió al otro niño presente, Albus Potter, que en ese momento se frotaba la nuca con extrañeza, se sentía empujado hacia delante.

—¿Con qué mano cogen la varita?—habló el anciano Ollivander, sería él quien atendiera a los dos niños. Su hijo, al que ya le pintaban algunas canas, resopló cansado y lanzó una mirada preocupada a Hermione Weasley, a veces su viejo padre hablaba disparates y olvidaba lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione con su cálida sonrisa le pidió que no se preocupara, en el fondo, ella quería que fuera el anciano Ollivander quien fabricara la varita de su hija y sobrino.

—La derecha—respondieron alegres los dos primos, Rose alzó su mano derecha dándole énfasis a su respuesta.

Pronto la cinta métrica los medía, haciéndoles cosquillas al rozar las mejillas, estirándose y encogiéndose. El anciano señor Ollivander observaba con atención a los dos niños, calculando la longitud de sus brazos, la distancia entre cada dedo y el tamaño que tendrían en su edad adulta. Apostaba que Rose tendría una altura notable y que Albus tenía un carácter fuerte.

La prodigiosa memoria del anciano Ollivander tenía la costumbre de rememorar viejos tiempos cuando vendía una varita, y sin mucha dificultad a su mente llegaban todos los familiares de los niños que tenía en frente.

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger encontraron sus varitas el mismo día, muchos años atrás, pero en distinta forma. La madera de vid vibró en cuanto Hermione entró en su local y solo esa varita tuvo necesidad de probar, a diferencia de Harry Potter, que fue escogido, después de varios internos, por la hermana de la vara que lo marcó.

Personalmente a él le encantaba ofrecer sus varitas a la familia Weasley, que lamentablemente, en aquella época, lo visitaban poco, por eso se había sentido muy dichoso cuando la sétima hija llegó en busca de su primera varita. Vaya poder el de que aquella niña: Ginevra Weasley. Ese mismo año también consiguió darle una varita a otro Weasley. Al padre de Rose, que aún recorre su camino con una varita de sauce y pelo de unicornio.

Ollivander recordaba cada una de las varitas que había vendido, pero sin lugar a dudas, recordaba unas ventas más que otras.

La campanilla, que no había cambiado en todos esos años, sonó dando aviso de la entrada de un niño de cabello rubio y rostro delgado. Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente y a su mente vino el recuerdo de la compra de su primera varita.

—Buenas tardes—saludó el niño. Observó a todos los presentes y se dirigió a una esquina, donde una silla de madera estaba, dispuesto a esperar su turno.

—Pasa, pasa. A mi edad no hay nada mejor que ahorrar el tiempo—sonrió el anciano señor Ollivander haciéndole señas al nuevo cliente para que se acercara. Su hijo, Gaillord Ollivander, lo reprendió levemente, acusándolo de impetuoso, por lo que el niño prefirió quedarse en su lugar.

—Ven. Tu madre me dijo que vendrías—lo volvió a llamar el anciano, sonrió, su voz amable no se había perdido—Ya recuerdo, una hermosa varita de olmo, pelo de unicornio; tu padre, por otra parte, una varita complicada, difícil de tratar, que requiere de un mago talentoso. La primera varita de pelo de unicornio que vendí a un Malfoy o a un Black.

Esas dos últimas palabras captaron la total atención de Albus, que tuvo dificultades para observar al nuevo cliente, pues la cinta métrica le medía el largo de sus pestañas, o eso le parecía a él. Su tío Ron no había exagerado cuando decía que tenía el cabello tan claro que podría parecer calvo.

Scorpius asintió y se acercó un poco tímido. Quedó ubicado en medio de Albus y Hermione, que se retiró un poco para dar más espacio a los tres interesados en obtener sus primeras varitas. Albus le sonrió a modo de saludo, el niño rubio tan solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Rose, animada, ponía sus brazos en alto para que la cinta métrica terminara su labor pronto, sin prestarle atención. Al poco tiempo, una nueva cinta métrica tomaba medidas del cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Eres alta para tu edad—dijo Ollivander, una vez las tres cintas métricas estuvieran enrolladas y debidamente acomodadas en una repisa. Rose sonrió orgullosa, no por el cumplido, sino porque el anciano había fijado su atención primero en ella—Digna hija de tu padre.

Rose Weasley miró a su madre, ansiosa por comenzar aquel ritual, por el que cualquier mago o bruja debían pasar para iniciarse en el mundo mágico. Se acercó aún más al mostrador, hasta que se cuerpo chocó con el mueble, quedando totalmente al frente de Ollivander. Una varita, tan solo necesitaba una varita para ser toda una bruja. Ollivander le daría la magia.

—No recuerdo un solo Weasley que no haya pertenecido a Gryffindor—rememoró Ollivander, sus enormes ojos plateados, un poco acuosos por la edad, observaron con detenimiento a la joven. Rose creyó que estaba contando cuántas pecas tenía. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que quería atravesar el mostrador y al mismo anciano frente a ella, estaba segura que si extendía la mano, _su _varita llegaría volando a ella.

—Probemos esta. Fresno y pelo de unicornio, 31 centímetros—Rose se mostró muy emocionada, con rapidez se dispuso a tomarla. Sin embargo, el viejo, Ollivander, con buenos reflejos, se la quitó.

—No. No es la tuya—Rose lo miró pensativa ¿Cómo es que sabía? Miró de reojo al hijo, y vio la misma expresión que su padre, ¿qué clase de magia tenían en su sangre que podían saber cuál era la varita correcta sin que la varita se manifestara?

—¿Te gustaría probar con una varita ideal para transfiguración?—preguntó Ollivander.

Rose asintió emocionada. Sentía un gran aprecio y respeto por la Directora MacGonagall y aquella varita, especializada en el complejo arte de la transformación, conjuración y transfiguración le parecía un buen inicio en su vida académica.

—Abeto, con un núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón, sorprendentemente susurrante—sonrió Ollivander y le ofreció la mencionada varita. La duda se asomó un instante en los ojos de Rose antes de sostener el palillo de madera.

Sin embargo, la agitó con gran maestría, pensando las lecciones que tendría dentro de poco, se imaginó sentada ante el escritorio de madera, escuchando las clases magistrales de la consolidada profesora, agitando su varita, una y otra vez, hasta lograr que el salón de clases se transformara en todo un espectáculo de... Ollivander tuvo que elevar la voz y entrometer la mano en los movimientos que hacía la chiquilla para que ella le devolviera la vara.

—No es para ti—le dijo suavemente, al tiempo que envolvía la varita en una seda plateada.

—Lo siento—se excusó Rose, sin pena—¿Cree usted que el abeto sea para mí? He escuchado que es la varita del sobreviviente—murmuró, con algo de temor.

—Una varita que te ayudaría a sobrevivir, joven Weasley, ¿dónde está el valor?

—Prefiero no llegar a encontrarme en una situación mortal, señor Ollivander. Le aseguro que las evitaré.

El señor Ollivander observó con atención a la niña Weasley. Tenía todas las pecas que debía tener un Weasley, pero en sus ojos claros pudo ver un brillo de temor. Nunca había conocido un Weasley que pensara evitar problemas, ni a uno que no asistiera a Gryffindor. Por eso le gustaban los Weasley, porque a pesar de que tenían ciertas tendencias, cada uno era, simplemente, único.

—Curioso—murmuró Ollivander, se dirigió a Albus: —¿Estás dispuesto a hacer grandes cosas como hizo tu padre?

Las mejillas del niño enrojecieron. Buscó ayuda en su prima Rose que le devolvió una sonrisa algo trémula, y sin querer terminó posando sus ojos verdes en los grises de Scorpius, que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando una respuesta.

—Protegeré a mis amigos como hicieron mis padres.

—Ya veo—murmuró Ollivander, lanzó una mirada significativa a Scorpius, y le dijo en tono amable—Nada de ser la sombra de los padres, ¿eh?

Rose miró de soslayo a su madre, con un poco de vergüenza y preocupación. La mujer, astutamente, se había alejado lo suficiente de los niños como para no escuchar las conversaciones y hacía que revisaba la lista de compras del día, pero eso sólo podría engañar a Albus. Rose sabía que su madre observaba cada movimiento de los dos, y por extraño que le pareciese, del niño rubio, también.

Hermione le había explicado a su hija cómo funcionaba la magia de las varitas. Gracias a su madre había entendido el significado de compañera de una varita, y no de instrumento. La sensación de magia, la canalización. La importancia de los núcleos, de la madera y de la longitud. Le había explicado combinaciones posibles, el tipo de bruja que buscaban.

Rose sabía que el pelo de unicornio no podría resistir la práctica de magia oscura, pero que la madera de nogal podría realizar los peores maleficios. Sabía, también, que el tipo de varita les diría que tipo de bruja o mago podrían llegar a ser, y sabía que su madre ansiaba ese conocimiento.

Por eso no había querido que su madre la acompañara a encontrar su primera varita. Las conclusiones que ella llegara a tener, serían muchos más laxas que las de su madre. Su madre siempre iba un paso delante de ella, y cuando entrara en Hogwarts, no quería que eso pasara. Ella no quería ser la sombra de su madre en Hogwarts.

Ollivander mayor, después de calibrar un poco las opciones y posibilidades que tenía con sus tres clientes, le pidió a su hijo que le alcanzara las varitas que él mismo había preparado. Al parecer evitaba recorrer largas distancias y su hijo, deseoso por consolidarse en el negocio familiar, las colocaba un poco más lejos.

—Aún preparo muchas de las varitas que vendemos. Mientras mis ojos no me fallen y tenga los dedos ágiles podré seguir tallando varitas, seleccionando maderas y analizando núcleos hasta el día de mi muerte—explicó sonriente.

—Prueba esta, hijo, roble, pluma de fénix, una varita leal—Albus la tomó y la agitó como había practicado con su prima durante todo el año anterior, sin embargo no sucedió nada.

—Bien, esta puede ser: cedro y pelo de unicornio, 25 centímetros. Tu abuela Molly tiene una parecida.

Nuevamente Albus agitó la varita sin que sucediera nada. Ollivander dejó las dos varitas probadas aparte en el mostrador. Giró su atención a Scorpius y le ofreció una varita.

—Castaño y corazón de dragón para el joven Malfoy—dijo Ollivander.

El niño la tomó, la agitó levemente y no sucedió nada.

—Castaño será la varita de Hugo—pensó Rose en voz alta. Tuvo que explicarse cuando los ojos grandes de Ollivander se posaron en ella:—A mi hermano le gustan mucho las criaturas mágicas y volar.

—Entiendo ¿A Albus no?—inquirió Ollivander, ignoró a Scorpius y se acercó de nuevo a los dos primos, Rose creyó que podía contar sus pecas en el reflejo que le devolvían las enormes pupilas del anciano.

—Sí me gustan, pero Hugo está maravillado con ellas, ha leído todos los libros de Luna Lovegood—explicó Albus con simpleza.

—Tu hermano, James, se llevó una varita de Cornejo, al igual que tu tío Fred: una varita adecuada para encantamientos; quizá lo tuyo, sea el peral, como su hermano gemelo, George—. Albus probó la varita de peral sin que salieran las chispas de colores como les habían contado que debía suceder.

**OoOoO **OoOoO **OoOoO **  
><strong>******

—No, no. Estamos probando las varitas equivocadas—murmuró Ollivander, después de que Scorpius probara su quinta varita.

Rose se la arrebató a Scorpius siguiendo las órdenes de Ollivander y la guardó en su respectiva cajita. Una varita más para el bloque de varitas probadas por el Malfoy. Albus llevaba unas cuantas más.

—¿Suele suceder así, Señor Ollivander?—preguntó Rose, sin despegar los ojos de la varita que envolvía en una tela dorada.

—Con algunos clientes he tenido más dificultad que con otros—le sonrió emocionado—Cuando tu madre entró, supe que su varita sería de vid. Solo esa probó; sin embargo, el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter acumularon una gran cantidad de maderas, hasta encontrar la suya.

—Yo creo que todas son magníficas—murmuró Rose observando el amplio local, con los estantes llenos de cajitas, del piso hasta el techo—Todas y cada una de ellas. Casi las puedo escuchar, es una picazón en el cuello y la sensación de magia.

—Lo son, lo son—exclamó Ollivander—Ese es el poder de una varita; por eso deben ser consistentes y acordes al mago; ¿sientes algún llamado en especial?

—No—murmuró—Es como el inicio del conocimiento. Como la primera página de un libro, de un libro viejo y grandioso.

Ollivander sonrió.

—Creo que ya lo tengo; una varita de tilo, nervio de corazón de dragón—murmuró sonriente, a pesar de la debilidad de su cuerpo, se movió con agilidad entre los muchos estantes, hasta encontrar la rara varita. Rose cogió la varita plateada que le ofrecían, y al contacto con la madera un calor la recorrió.

Maravillada la agitó, logrando que de la punta saliera un denso humo plateado, con un suave olor, que Rose definió inmediatamente, como el olor de la magia.

Ollivander permitió que Rose empacara su propia varita, lo hizo con una gran solemnidad e inmersa en un mágico silencio. Una vez hecho la chiquilla dio saltitos hacia su madre, liberando su energía.

—¡Mamá, tengo una varita!

—Celebra como si hubieran creído que era Squib—dijo Scorpius, al ver a Rose dándole un fuerte y efusivo abrazo a su madre. A Albus le hizo gracia el comentario, Rose realmente estaba celebrando de más.

—Bien. Ya voy entendiendo—murmuró Ollivander—Los he estado juzgando como vi a sus padres cuando ellos vinieron por su primera varita. Suelo usar como referencia a los familiares cercanos—explicó Ollivander a los tres niños:—Una varita de un familiar suele funcionar mejor que otra varita ajena.

—Sí, mi padre utilizó la varita de su hermano Charlie—agregó Rose.

—Por suerte, cuando fue destruida acudió a mí. Sauce y pelo de unicornio. Hablando de pelo de unicornio, joven Hyperion—el niño de ojos grises clavó su mirada en Ollivander asombrado por el conocimiento de su segundo nombre. Albus sonrió ante el nombre extraño, al menos él no era el único, mientras que Rose lo miró con extrañeza, tenía nombre de constelación—Pruebe esta varita de pelo de unicornio, quizá usted y su padre inicien una nueva tradición en su familia, ¿qué le parece Señora Weasley?

Hermione se acercó un poco al mostrador: —Es probable que funcione.

—No se hable más, pelo de unicornio será. Estoy seguro que a su padre le hará gracia.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, no se imaginaba que a su padre le diera gracia que tuviera tal o cual varita. Probó un par de varitas con aquel núcleo, sin lograr resultado alguno. Ollivander de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo largamente y murmuraba: —Sé que la tengo por aquí.

Nadie se sorprendió, cuando Rose se colocó al otro lado del mostrador, junto con el señor Ollivander y de manera hacendosa le pasaba las cajitas que el anciano deseaba revisar. Hermione trató de disculparse con Gaillard Ollivander por el atrevimiento de su hija, mas ninguno de los dos hombres se molestó.

Lo que sí llamo la atención del joven Scorpius, fue ver a Albus atravesar en carreras los muchos estantes en una escalera móvil, para ayudarle a Rose a alcanzar las cajitas que estaban más altas, mientras que las varitas que él probaba se iban acumulando en el estante.

—La negra, la negra—murmuró Ollivander emocionado, cuando Albus, le mostró dos varitas, en sus respectivos empaques.

—Ébano, 26 y ¾ centímetros, inflexible, y por supuesto, pelo de unicornio—se trataba de una elegante varita negra, se la ofreció al niño Malfoy, que sin dilación la tomó. Scorpius la agitó con premura, un poco ansioso, pues tenía los ojos de los otros dos niños clavados en él. Sonrió satisfecho cuando un haz de luces plateadas salió expulsado de la punta.

Una vez probada y encontrada la devolvió. Ollivander se apresuró a empacarla debidamente, Rose la colocó al lado de la de ella.

—Eso es—exclamó Ollivander—Ahora solo falta el joven Potter. Espero que guarde más respeto a las varitas que su padre—murmuró el anciano.

—Padre, por favor—interrumpió su hijo, en tono regañón.

—Oh, solo decía. No está bien destruir varitas… sin importar que tipo de varita sean—se quejó Ollivander, mientras se agachaba para buscar más cajitas.

Ante el comentario, los ojos de los niños se dirigieron a Hermione.

—Harry alguna vez destruyó una varita—murmuró la mujer.

—Debo admitir que estoy indeciso—dijo Ollivander, se acercó con dos cajitas—¿Será serbal o será haya?

—Mi abuela prepara deliciosa mermelada de un árbol de serbal que hay en su casa—dijo Albus inconscientemente.

—Serbal será, y pluma de cola de ave fénix. No creerás la cría de cuál ave Fénix.

Albus tomó la varita, y al agitarla una brisa le desacomodó el cabello, luces plateadas salieron de la punta, danzando en el aire, hasta difuminarse. Rose dio un gritito de emoción, que fue eclipsado por el sonoro aplauso que profirió el señor Ollivander. Había logrado una de las ventas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida. Ollivander pronto estuvo empacando las tres varitas en una caja grande.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿podría dármela por separado?—inquirió Scorpius, acercándose al mostrador.

—Claro, claro—murmuró Ollivander, sacó las tres varitas de la caja y las guardó en cajas separadas más pequeñas. Para Scorpius escogió una caja tapizada con seda verde.

Ollivander observó a Rose, que estaba a su lado: —Tienes como compañera la varita de la clarividencia, será bueno que entrenes tu mente—la chiquilla asintió con emoción.

—Con la varita que tienes, debes elegir muy bien el camino, que sé ya has elegido—le dijo a Scorpius.

Dirigiéndose a Albus, murmuró: —Nunca una varita Ollivander de serbal ha cometido hechos malvados, joven Potter.

Después de dar su sentencia a cada niño, Ollivander procedió a cobrar. La varita de Rose fue la más cara, la chiquilla entregó animosa los 42 galeones, Scorpius estuvo atento a sus movimientos y al sonido de las muchas monedas en la cartera, había escuchado decir a su abuelo que los Weasley eran unos pobretones. Él y Albus, pagaron alrededor de 25 galeones por sus varitas.

—Muchas gracias, señor Ollivander—murmuró la chiquilla—Ha sido un placer conocer sus varitas.

—Puede venir por aquí cuando quiera, señorita Weasley. Creo que mi hijo necesita ayuda para ordenar algunos materiales.

—Mamá, por favor, déjame venir—exclamó Rose.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco ante el grito de su hija.

—Claro, siempre que cumplas tus deberes con anterioridad.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias señor Ollivander y señor Ollivander Hijo.

Los cuatro agradecieron y se despidieron de los dos hombres. Ollivander tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que cada venta le devolvía la vida y se sentía reconfortado, porque así fue como recuperó su vida, después de haber sido torturado por una varita hecha a mano por él.

**OoOoO **OoOoO **OoOoO ******

El padre de Scorpius, se encontraba afuera de la tienda, esperando a su hijo.

—Ya la he conseguido, padre—dijo el niño al ver a su padre. Draco le dio una palmadita orgullosa en el hombro:

—¿Te atendió el viejo Ollivander?

—Sí, a mí y a ellos—señaló a Hermione y a los dos niños. Albus cargaba con las dos bolsas de las varitas, mientras que Rose se encargaba de fisgonear en el bolso de compras de su madre, que había descuidado, por lo que no prestó atención a la presencia del hombre.

—Malfoy.

—Granger—devolvió el hombre.—¿Los llevarás a comer helado, después de hacer las compras?—preguntó con algo de sorna Draco. Hermione hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa.

—¿Esa es tu hija?—preguntó Draco mirando a Rose, que ya había tomado del bolso de su madre lo que buscaba, un pequeño libro con apuntes de los cuidados que se debe tener con la primera varita.

—Así es—respondió Hermione.

—Despídete, Scorpius. Tu madre ya debe haber terminado—dijo Draco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Rose, que ni los había notado.

—Adiós—dijo el niño.

—Adiós—dijo igualmente Draco.

—Nos vemos—devolvió Albus, amistoso.

—Vamos, chicos. Tenemos que comprar un poco de alimento para Rara Avis. Rose, ya tendrás tiempo en casa para leer eso.

—Pero mamá...

Mientras Hermione escogía el alimento favorito de la lechuza de su hija, Albus le comentaba a Rose el encuentro con Draco Malfoy.

—Se parece mucho a Hyperion...

—Scorpius—corrigió Rose.

—Da lo mismo, Rose.

—Como quieras, Severus—el aludido volteó los ojos.

—Llamó a tu madre por su apellido de soltera y preguntó si eras su hija.

—Me parezco mucho a mamá. No debería hacer preguntas obvias.

* * *

><p>Una semana después, Draco Malfoy se vio obligado a darle un consejo a su hijo, antes de verlo partir. Se había jurado que no intervendría en la vida escolar de su hijo, como había hecho su padre en la de él, pero no podía ver a Scorpius marchar y saber que podría cometer un grave error. Tenía que advertirlo, por lo menos.<p>

—Scorpius, cuando estés en Hogwarts, no te metas en problemas con los Weasley—dijo Draco antes de que su hijo desapareciera por la chimenea rumbo a la estación King Cross.

* * *

><p>Hola, gracias por llegar hasta aquí.<p>

Una de las cosas que más me gustan del universo Potter, son las varitas. Por eso, me encanta leer sobre varitas, y cuando tengo el tiempo, crear pequeñas historias sobre el primer encuentro con las compañeras de magia. :) Siempre me preguntó cómo elegirán las varitas a su bruja o mago.

Respecto a las varitas de los chicos, la primera que escogí y de la que no tuve duda alguna fue la de Scorpius: madera de ébano. Me parece una varita elegante, de color negra, físicamente ideal para él.

Sobre Rose mi primera opción fue una varita de nogal, normalmente elige personas brillantes, pero sobretodo, me agradaba porque la varita de Bellatrix era de nogal, y pensaba hacer alguna similitud con la varita que marcó a la madre y escogió a la hija. Sin embargo, preferí el tilo plateado, porque presiento que Rose tendrá afinidad por la adivinación, al contrario de su madre.

Con Albus pensé en una varita de cedro, como estoy segura debe tener Molly Weasley, sin embargo, al leer unas características de él en internet, me pareció que él no era el típico Gryffindor, y que podría llegar a ser más cauto y sensato. Pensé en una varita de sauce, como Lily Potter y Ron Weasley, que escoge personas inseguras, con gran habilidad; pero el serbal combinaba mejor, la pareja ideal de la madera de tejo (varita de Tom Riddle) y para personas de corazón puro.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les haya gustado, y me puedan regalar su opinión con un review**.

Gracias de todo corazón a las chicas que leyeron la primera historia, a las que me dejaron un review, y a las que lo guardaron en favoritos.

Saludos!


End file.
